Obfuscate (VTM)
Obfuscate is a Discipline that allows vampires to conceal themselves and create some manner of illusions. It is one of the more popular Disciplines practiced by Cainites, and is the source of legends surrounding the ability of vampires to vanish and appear seemingly from nowhere. Obfuscate is mentally based; its powers achieve their effects by manipulating the minds of others, not in creating any real changes, and thus will not work against creatures immune to such mental effects or technological sensors. Vampires with levels of Auspex may also bypass the effects of Obfuscate, as described on pg. 152 of Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * Cloak of Shadows/Hide : Remain hidden so long as you do not move * Unseen Presence/Limited Invisibility : Become invisible to others so long as you do not attract attention * ** Mask of a Thousand Faces: Change your appearance and mannerisms to mimic someone else ** Hidden Killer: You may make stealth kills while invisible; melee attacks which break invisibility gain a damage bonus * ** Vanish/Fade from the Mind's Eye: Disappear right from in front of someone ** Advanced Invisibility: Move freely while invisible; touching anyone or interacting with the environment will break the effect * ** Cloak the Gathering: Extend your Obfuscate powers to others ** Unseen Force: Move freely and interact with the environment while invisible; touching anyone will break the effect Advanced Powers * ** Blithe Acceptance: People nearby will ignore you no matter what you do so long as you do not become violent ** Conceal: Hide an object independent of you up to the size of a house ** Confusion of the Eye: Make a target mentally view someone else differently as with Mask of a Thousand Faces without making any visible signs to others ** Gemini's Mirror: Move around invisible while an image of you continues to act normally ** Invisible Weapon: Hide a weapon so that it cannot be seen even when you're attacking with it ** Manifold Guise: Make everyone in an area look like someone else as with Mask of a Thousand Faces, whether they want to or not ** Mask of Janus: Exchange your appearance as with Mask of a Thousand Faces with someone else ** Mental Maze: Make someone unable to find their way out of an area ** Mind Blank: Protect your mind from attempts to read it ** Scrawl: Hide messages in writing legible only to an intended viewer ** Soul Mask: Disguise your aura to appear differently or not at all * ** Cache: Extend an Obfuscate power so that it continues after you've left the area ** Cloak: Hide yourself from Auspex powers searching for you ** Veil of Blissful Ignorance: Make it so no one will see a person no matter what he does ** Veil the Legions: Hide a small army from a distance ** Visit Faerieland: Step into the Dream * ** Horrid Countenance: Take on the appearance of a monstrous entity that every person sees as their personal nightmare ** Old Friend: Make someone view you as a trusted friend and confidant ** Phantom Haunter: Take on the visage of a figure that haunts and terrifies the target * ** Create Name: Create a whole new identity for yourself that overcomes any suspicions ** Obscure God's Creation: Remove a person or object from another's perceptions * ** Memories Fading Glimpse: Remove your existence from reality ** Plot Device References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Discipline (VTM)